An ending and a Begining
by yellowmint4
Summary: After a muder jimmy ran into Shane... Shane/Jimmy


**This is my first Harper's Island fic. Therefore, I hope you all like it. ('-').**

**Jimmy's POV**

Where the hell is Abby? She said in front of her dad's house at eleven. You'd think that after years of not even trying to get a hold of me would make her feel guilty enough to be on time. I turned my head as I heard a muffled yell that sounds a lot like Abby.

"Abby? Abby, where are you?" I turned in circles trying to figure out where the noise came from. I heard bushes moving against themselves. I ran in that direction hoping it was a dumb joke being played on me and not the worst I was thinking.

"Abby! Please, God would you answer me1" I screamed.

I ran into a small clearing next to the graveyard and there were marks in the dirt. They looked like someone had been dragged into the graveyard. Very slowly, I followed the marks.

After a few yards, I saw a form, lying on the ground. As I walked forward, I saw that it was a woman with beautiful dark brown hair. Oh, God it's…

"ABBY!" I ran, kneeling by her face. Her eyes lay closed, lips parted slightly, as if she was sleeping. However, the blood running down the side of her face told me she wasn't sleeping. My mind just didn't want to believe it.

"Abby…open your eyes please…" I sobbed, now I was almost crazy to get her to open her eyes and tell me she was all right but she didn't.

"She's dead, she's dead," I stood up and realized she was lying on a grave, her mom's grave. I ran, I had to run. I keep seeing her now eternally beautiful face.

I ended up at the church. Running inside I fell to my knees at the altar and asked why repeatedly.

"Jimmy?" I jumped up thinking it the John Wakefield but instead of the killer, it was Shane sitting in the last pew.

"Shane what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked back and sat next to him.

"There's no one ever here, so I think here sometimes. Why are you running in here with bloodshot eyes, crying and leaves in your hair?" He asked cocking an eyebrow up.

"I…Abby…She, she's dead." I whispered. Just thinking of her lying on that grave made me start to cry. Shane gave me a hug, and not one of those weird guy hugs, it was a real hug.

"Shane I… thank you so much." I said into his shoulder.

"No problem but I've wanted to talk to you and I know you feel…well bad but I-"I cut him off.

"Shane can I least call Charlie on your phone first?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine." He dug the phone out of his pants pocket and handed it to me.

"Charlie…its Abby…She's dead…I'm so sorry Charlie…She's in the grave yard. I'd show you but I can't go back…Bye Charlie." I hang up and handed the phone back to Shane and gestured for him to continue with what he was about to tell me.

"Okay Jimmy, I-umm- I'm Gay," he paused and looked into my shocked face. "And I'm in love with you. I've loved you for a couple of years now and when Abby came back and you started to ignore me so I just decided to tell you about it." I think my jaw just hit the floor. Shane looked back at me, wanting me to say something but I couldn't stop staring at him with my mouth wide open. When Shane put his hand on my knee, I snapped out of it.

"What- How? Shane I – just…What!?" That was all I could say. I was so confused.

"I love you." He said it with the straights face that I had to believe him.

"Shane I can't..." My words were cut off on account of Shane's tongue being buried in my mouth.

I tried to resist but he moaned at me touching his chest. Shane started kissing my neck. Shane reached down, grabbed a hold of both sides, ripping it apart, Sending buttons flying everywhere.

I started to protest but it ended up as a groan of pleasure as Shane caught hold of my nipple and tugged.

Taking my groan as permission he started to reached for my pants zipper. I panicked and started backing out of the pew until there was no more room. Shane smiled at me a predator smile before coming after me.

I fall to the ground and continued to back up until I was pinned between the Shane and the alter. Shane took his chance and jumped at me.

"Shane, stop! What the hell do you…" Again, his damned beautiful mouth cut me off.

"You talk too much." Then he kissed me again. Shane was pulling off his shirt and I couldn't help but look at his hard chest with a trail of blond hairs leading down.

As I stared, I felt Shane start on the zipper of my jeans a second time. Roughly, he pulled off my shoes, socks, then my pants. I was so naked and he still had his pants on.

Shane at seeing me start to get uncomfortable pulled that last of my clothes and his off leaving us very, very naked.

He reached out and gently circled my cock. He closed his hand around me and began to pump up then down. I began to moan at very pump, just like clockwork.

"Even if you hate me after this at least I know you liked it in the moment." Shane said in a cocky voice. All I could do was groan.

I closed my eyes trying to stop the pleasure enough that I could make him stop.

'_Dead dogs, dead dogs…oh Abby.'_

I felt my pleasure deflate a little, so I opened my eyes and was met with, ummm…Little Shane.

"Shane?" I whispered looking up his body.

Let me love you Jimmy, just let go." With that, Shane spit twice into his hand then started to rub himself. Then he reached down and started to open me up for him.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Shesss, it will be okay." He whispered into my chest. Shane started to guide himself into me. So slow, it hurt a little but I just bit me tongue trying not to scream out.

"Yes…That's good." Shane groaned when he was all the way in.

Shane to pump in and out, every turn getting faster. He was stroking me in time with his strokes. Both of our breathing became faster. We were both moaning and groaning now as our release came closer.

"I love you Jimmy!" yelled Shane as he came. With one last stroke, I broke and fall into my release. After our breathing became somewhat normal, again Shane rolled off me. I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like I've loved Shane ever since Abby left the Island. I mean I always thought it was a brotherly love but…It's more. I love him

"I…I love you Shane." I turned wanting to see the look on his face. At first, he looked surprised and then it was pure joy. He cuddled into my side and whispered,

"I'm glad."

**Okay tell me was it okay…What I want is the truth so please review. =D**

**~Yellowmint~**


End file.
